


Homecoming Part 2

by totalnovaktrash



Series: A Different Story [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Lilith III meets Lilith II, Lilith is a bit of a blabber mouth, Original Character(s), Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnovaktrash/pseuds/totalnovaktrash
Summary: After running into Rose on Metosia, Lilith finally finds the TARDIS on the planet Mandalore. Unfortunately, she's already there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is likely to be the only multi-Lilith story I will do, so enjoy.

_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!_

  
That was all that was running through Lilith’s mind as she sprinted away from the hidden Mandalorian castle with the guards not too far behind her. To her left was a thick forest and to her right was a large lake.

  
She veered left.

  
Lilith scaled the nearest tree and rested her head against the trunk, cursing primitive technology.

  
Primitive being relative, she had used the most advanced alien tech she could scavenge from Torchwood to cobble together the TARDIS tracker. Point being, it wasn’t good enough to get her to a TARDIS. It led her to freaking Mandalore where she got freaking captured and thrown in freaking prison.

  
As if she hadn’t been in enough when she was traveling with her father.

  
Screw Mandalorians, screw alien cultures, and screw busted TARDIS trackers.

  
The last of the orange-skinned guards passed the tree she was hiding in and Lilith silently climbed back down to the ground. She set the coordinates on her vortex manipulator for the Torchwood hub and was about to press the button when a hint of blue caught her eye.

  
She had to hold in a shout of triumph. The TARDIS! She was almost home. Lilith sprinted at top speed into the ship and slammed the door behind her. “That,” she said, “is the _last time_ I’m going to Mandalore.”

  
She turned around and came face to face with a gaping, slightly irritated Ninth Doctor. “What are you doing here?”

  
Lilith rubbed the back of her neck, nervously. “Wouldja look at that? Wrong TARDIS! I’ll just go, then.” She opened the door just to have a spear shoved in her face.

  
“Surrender, pale face!” one of the Mandalorian guards growled.

  
She quickly closed the door and spun back around. “On second thought, I’m commandeering your TARDIS.” She flounced over to the console and sent them into the vortex.

  
“You’re what? Who are you?” the Doctor demanded.

  
“No one of any significance,” Lilith replied, nonchalantly.

  
“You’re a Time Lady!” he accused.

  
“Ten out of ten for observation,” she muttered.

  
“That’s impossible!”

  
Lilith looked over her shoulder at him and shot the Doctor a grin. “Impossible is my middle name.” She turned back to the console. “Now, if I can just get her to lock onto the right TARDIS…”

  
“What are you doing to my ship? Who are you?” the Doctor asked again.

  
“Look,” Lilith said, sighing, “I’m just trying to get back to my timeline, alright? So take a chill pill and let—”

  
“Uncle?” The two Gallifreyans turned to look at the brown-eyed girl who had spoken. “What’s going on?”

  
“Good question, Lilith,” the Doctor said, and then raised his eyebrow at the ginger at the console. “Mind answering her?”

  
The Lilith at the console open and closed her mouth a few times. “This is so _weird_!” she exclaimed finally. “Was my hair really that short?”

  
“Sorry?” the younger Lilith said. “Your hair?”

  
“I mean, it doesn’t look bad, but it’s so short. And the dress! I wore that?”

  
“Excuse me! Look who’s talking, turtleneck tank top!”

  
“OI!” the Doctor shouted, causing both Liliths to jump. “You,” he pointed to the elder of the two. “You’re Lilith?”

  
She nodded. “Her, uh, my third incarnation. Damn, how do you keep pronouns straight when you run into yourself?” She returned to hooking up the crappy TARDIS tracker to the console.

  
“If you’re me, what are you doing here?” the younger Lilith asked.

  
“Like I told him, I’m getting back to my own timeline. Well, attempting to anyway. I was using this piece of crap,” she held up the tech, “to find the right TARDIS, but I found this one instead.”

  
The Doctor was staring at the older Lilith in disbelief while the younger one was looking at her with interest. “So you’ve finished traveling with him?” she asked. “How long did it take?”

  
The ginger thought about it for a moment. “Let’s see. There was the ten years with just the two of us, two with Mom, then the ten with Uncle Jack, one with Aunt Martha, two with Aunt Donna, and it took a few months or so to complete the time loops so, a little over two decades?”

  
“Twenty six? Twenty six years without seeing them?” the brunette breathed.

  
“Well, to be fair, he’s standing right there.” Lilith waved her hand towards the Doctor who had his arms crossed.

  
“Yes, he is standing right here. Mind letting me in on the secret?”

  
The younger Time Lady opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by her older self. “Now, now, Lilith. What would Aunt River say?”

  
She made a face. “Spoilers,” she muttered.

  
Older Lilith nodded. “Good. Rassilon forbid our _dear Doctor_ find out he falls in love and has children with a _human_.”

  
“I DO WHAT?”

  
The monitor beeped loudly. “Oh, hello! Looks like the Old Girl found my linear TARDIS! Excelente!” Ginger Lilith set the coordinates on her vortex manipulator. “ _Adios, papá, mí misma._ ”

  
And with that, she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up is the eight chapter 50th rewrite :D


End file.
